Talk:Embry Call/@comment-69.57.241.209-20100701194419
Eh...he's okay...but I am not an obessed twilight fan, so I'll leave the craziness to the true twilight fans out there. (No offense to twilight fans) But I personally think twilight sucks and is the worst thing to ever happen to media and Stephanie Meyers should probably just stop writing...so us sane people can appeal to those who are love sick over the guys, be they vampies who sparkle like fairies (they are fairies but are in denial) or lil' were-y puppy dogs. I personal am pissed by twilight...the whole concept and story line is crap...they say Bella loves Edward when it is really just lust and Jacob is a pedo...okay, a HOT pedo but a pedo non-the-less. Alice is a self adsorbed brainless, average, shopaholic pretty girl and she is WAY too clingy..Jasper this and Jasper that...get over him won't you...he's not even THAT cute for christ's sake!!! Oh and Bella is a Mary sue of a worthless heroine..she contributes NOTHING to the whole plot...she is useless and can only get her self, and the people around her into A LOT of trouble and her little controlling bastard of a boyfriend has to come to the rescue and save her worthless ass every few chappies. Okay and the 'vegetarian' vampire crap...nope, nah, nuh huh, NO WAY...who is their god forsaken existence ever heard of 'vegetarian' vampires? For one a vegetarian is some one who does not consume food from animals...primarily meat products! God...Meyer really WAS on crack and was taking it HARD. Overall her vampires SUCK! BIG TIME! They have no fangs. No fear of holy items. No harm done by sunlight. No three bites and you're out. Feelings about hurting humans. Delicious smelling shampoo, they've got that.THEY ARE PERFECT! That what makes them so damn stupid!!! Overall twilight sucks. Bella, Edward and all of the God Damned characters which the story what it is are dumb and useless. The plot is weak and pointless and did I mention Bella sucks...I think she shouldn't even exist let alone be the worthless heroine because let's face it any girl can sit, cry and complain about EVERYTHING, steal the spot light and get all the cute guys even if she ISN'T the hottest thing around and have a vampire boyfriend who will give up his life for her...because THAT so happens everyday and not only Miss Worthless Mary Sue Bella can have it...even I have a controlling psycho vampire boyfriend who sparkles like Tinkerbell, his name is Teddy and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE to cuddle up to him and freeze my ass off!...Yeah the truth hurts...but it hurts as much as a thousand twilight fans stabbing me to death. No offense intended to ANY twilight fans out there but I was just stating the facts. So please, Cullens, let Dracula show you how real vampire's do and if it is humanly possible...Stephanie...Meyer...the Meyer-nator...Stephie...okay the writer of the horrible crap called twilight PLEASE stop writing before it's too late..okay, who am I kidding it's already MUCH TOO late. Please get some sanity desperately in love twi-fans. TTFN!